


Happy Valtine's Day

by em_n_m_e



Series: Dedication. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boring Day, F/M, Player Two, Relationship Already Set, Valentine's Day, adorable Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_n_m_e/pseuds/em_n_m_e
Summary: This is dedicated for my friend. Happy Valentine's Day! :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated for my friend. Happy Valentine's Day! :)

_February 14th_

 

Was it really as special as everyone deemed it to be? It didn't feel like it.

A heavy sigh burdened her lips before it was left out, her stare was blank and gave the impression that she wasn't listening -- of course, her head was elsewhere; a different world, perhaps even her own heaven. Her orbs were dull, unfocused; gaze slightly lowered as she seemed to have found something interesting in the grounds of school. Her shoulders barely moved, her breaths were slow and short, almost giving the impression that she wasn't breathing. The teacher's speaking absolutely muted out and only rolled by in simple 'Blah Blah Blah', the classroom's atmosphere as it always was -- but there was something missing.

Another someone among the faces of her classmates. A particular boy -- with eyes resembling a cat's and dyed, blond hair. His face couldn't be removed from the girl's imagination, whereas her classmates' faces were dull; as if they all were grey with question marks on them -- they didn't matter the slightest in that moment of longing. Her beating heart and her thoughts were all concentrating on him -- but why? It was a regular day; those good morning messages still present, his body warmth from that hug they shared still lingering; so what was so off about it?

Her head suddenly slumped on her desk, not before a final sigh and the ringing of the bell. She felt tired, her energy completely drained and, to others whom knew her rather well, it was completely out of character. The hyperactive short girl could suddenly be compared to deep slumber -- peaceful and intact. However, most didn't want to inquire about the matter, knowing well that their place wasn't in others' business.

With high expectations, and _February 14th_ on the move, the day passed by in a moment. The overwhelming heartache grew with every class and -- now, that she was surrendered to the cool of the outside -- she felt even more alone. Though, she waited -- back pressed against the school's wall, gaze down on her phone with an ever-growing smile. She knew that patience was rewarding and, just as the fifth minute ticked by, a familiar presence loomed over her.

And when her gaze met those golden eyes and the slightest of a smile present on his face, she smiled as well. Her arms immediately flung over his shoulders and she buried her face in the crook of his neck -- her cheeks reddened from both the cool air and the moment of her heart leap. She felt his arms returning the embrace, one of his hands trailed upwards and placed itself on top of her head-- _Of course he would._

Once departed, he planted a soft kiss to her forehead and, just for a second, his gaze faltered as he felt his own cheeks red. Even though they were in an established relationship, every day was just like the first -- with the rush of euphoria and nervousness, as if it wasn't going on for months now.

" _Happy Valentine's Day, Joan..._ " he trailed off, and she smiled. " _Would you...be my player two for...today?_ "

" _Of course, Kenma._ "


End file.
